The Devil Duagther
by codywrasman
Summary: Michelle the second child of Irving and Miriam Beaks and the Sister of Harvey yet the beaks parents don't know that there duagther is The duagther of Saten
1. Chapter 1

Cody and Jared Fanfics bring you

The Devil Daughter †

On a stormy night

Dade a golden jackrabbit with cream tipped ears and paws He has large cheeks, and has a flopped ear on the other side was looking at the computer. looking pictures of tragic events such as the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center on 9/11

The rabbit watches a video of when the towers as they burn and he fast fowards to When the North Tower Collapes

Dades P.O.V. I beilive that in this world there are monsters. monsters that are in skins of people in this world there's Evil. people who will Murder people who Wil Rape People who will harm others for there own pleasure.

The rabbit just looks at pictures of infamous killers such as Adolf Hitler Joseph Stalin Ivan the Terrible Vlad the Impaler Mao Zedong and Osama Bin Laden .

Dade" I do belive were all children of god but thats not the case here in this world there are children of Saten

Dade then looks at a video of when the second plane had hits the South Tower of the World Trade Center in New York as the explosion happens and people are screaming there a face appears below the fireball thats erupting. Dade just knows thats the face of Saten

Dade becuase I ve seen the eyes of Saten

( Flashback )

Shows Dade picking up the remote

Dade" hey the TV remote. But how come Michelle had it.

The rabbit just looked at Michelle as she shows Dade her Red Eyes

Dade just gasped in Horror as Michelle stares at him with her demonic red eyes

Michelle" Boo. ( winks )

( end of flashback )

Dade" I want to warn Harvey of the possible Danger before him but i fear that he won't believe me I don't think anybody will but all I know is that Harvey's parents have a devil daughter all that I know something bads gonna happen and I belive that it's not gonna end well for us

The Rabbit just looks at the Bible and the rosary next to it.

Dade" god help us all.

The Morning after.

At the petting zoo

The beaks family just walked towards the entrance of the petting zoo.

In Miriams arms was Michelle now a toddler was still wearing her dress and bow

The beaks were excited because Michelles birthday was tomorrow

To celebrate Michelle turning one the decided to take her to a petting zoo.

Harvey" this is gonna be fun.

Miriam" oh Remeber when when we took Harvey to the petting zoo on his 1st birthday Irving?

Irving" please don't remind.

Miriam" still upset about the goat incident.

Irving" yes.

Harvey" I don't remember that all I remember was mom blocking my eyes.

Miriam" you didn't really need to see what was happening.

Harvey" Okay then.

At the petting zoo there were verious creatures around

Harvey just looked at the animals

Irving just kept watch in case that goat were to come.

Miriam just holds onto Michelle while they looked at the animals

Michelle just stared at the Animals

Upon seeing Michelle they slowly begin to back away as if there are afraid of her.

Miriam just began to wonder why they were starting to act that way.

Michelle just continue to stare at them.

Miriam" what the hecks going on.

Michelle ( whispers ) there afraid .

All of a sudden the havering animals and creatures start to freak out.

People especially children we're starting to get scared by the way the animals were acting.

Miriam" the hecks going on?

Harvey" I don't like where this is going.

Miriam" maby we should leave.

Harvey" you think so.

Miriam" yeah.

The beaks family just walked out

As soon as they left the animals started to calm down

Harvey" that was really strange.

Miriam I know what's gotten into those animals?

Irving" that was just weird and scary.

Harvey" so no what do we do?

Miriam" well don't worry michelle tomorrow we're going to make sure you have the best day of your life little Birthday girl.

Michelle " just looked at her mother

Later

At the swing set

It was all foggy and creepy

Michelle just swang slowly

Miriam just look at her duagther.

Miriam was always worried about Michelle she Rember the times were Michelle was being difficult when she was a baby but now that she's a toddler Michelle would sometimes she would just stare at everyone in a creepy manner and she whisper something in a sentace and would often scare somebody by saying boo as if that was her catchphrase.

Michelle just swang on the swing set.

Miriam" Michelle sweetie I got to go use the bathroom okay.

Michelle " ( creepily whispers ) okay mom go ahead.

Miriam a bit creept out just goes to use the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom

Miriam just went in and starts doing her business

As she dose her business when looks down at the bottom of the door

There she sees what looks like a figure of a young child walking.

Miriam just tried to relax and do her business hopeing it wasn't Michelle wondering off

After a minute of doing her business she washed her hands and went out

Once outside Miriam looks to find michelle missing.

Miriam" Michelle?

The Bird mother looked to see that Michelle is nowhere to be found.

Miriam michelle were are you this isn't funny are you.

The bird mother just looked around all she could see was nothing but fog and trees.

With that Miriam started to panic and run

Miriam" MICHELLE MICHELLE WERE ARE YOU?

All of a sudden Miriam sees Michelle staring down at a pond

Miriam" Michelle?

With that Michelle slowly turns in a creepy manner.

Miriam" Michelle sweetie don't scare mommy like that are you trying to give Mommy a heart attack huh?

Michelle just walked back towards her mother

Once there Miriam picked up Michelle.

Michelle ( eerily whispers ) sorry.

Miriam" its okay let just go home you got a big day tomorrow.

With that both Miriam and Michelle went home to get ready for tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

It was Michelle's Birthday today Michelle turns 1 year old

Miriam and Irving already have a bouncy house and a clown and a big birthday cake a puppet show and a few games to play

And a big Birthday cake.

Dade Claire Jared Cody Techno Bear Mikey Kratz Kathy Piri Piri Rooter Princess Moff and Jackie Slitherstein have arrived

As Harvey enjoys whats going Fee And Foo Appear.

Fee" hey Harvey.

Foo" hello.

Apon seeing Fee And Foo he runs up to them and hugs the Twins.

Harvey" oh my gosh Fee Foo you guys are hear ( sheds a tear of joy)

Fee" we miss you too man hows Michelle doing.

Harvey" shes doing fine.

Fee" were here to see the little birthday girl.

Foo" yeah.

Harvey" oh okay let me go get her.

With that harvey walks away to go get Michelle.

All of a sudden Dade appears.

Dade" fee foo is that you guys.

Fee" hello Dade.

Dade" what goes on.

Fee" nothing much you.

Dade" I am here to take pictures for Harvey.

Fee" nice,

Dade" thank you if you want I could take a picture of you guys.

Fee and Foo" sure.

With that Dade takes the Picture of the twins.

Dade" there.

Fee" thanks.

With that Dade walks away.

Fee and Foo just walked away to see Michelle.

Michelle looks at the twins.

Fee" hey michelle how are you.

Foo" yeah.

Michelle just smiles upon seeing Fee and Foo.

Fee" good to see you too.

Miriam" hey fee and foo how's it going.

Fee" fine mom and dad are sick so they can come sadly but there is that we have a good time.

Miriam" nice

Irving" great where just about to light the candle and sing to Michelle.

Soon the candle was lit and everyone sang to Michelle

Everyone Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday Too you Happy Birthday Dear Michelle Happy Birthday to you.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHELLE

With that Michelle Blows out the Candel.

Everyone cheers .

As Everyone cheers Dade takes a picture of Michelle.

Dade" there.

With that Dade gets a glass of pop and takes a drink of it.

Elsewhere with Harvey

Harvey just held onto his baby sister

Miriam here harvey I'll take her.

Harvey" um okay mom

All of a sudden Michelle shows off her red eyes to harvey.

Michelle just stared deep into his soul

Harvey just stood there in shock as if he was frozen.

Miriam" um harvey can I have Michelle please.

Harvey just gives Michelle to Miriam.

Miriam" Harvey yes mom I am fine.

With that Harvey just walks away.

Miriam was just creept out buy how harvey just acted.

At the bouncy house Michelle just jumps up and down having the time of her life

Elsewhere on the roof of the house harvey ties a rope around the chimney and makes sure its nice a tight and the he ties into a noose and puts it around his neck.

As Michelle jumps up and down on the bouncy house

Harvey appears on top of the house with rope tied around his neck and takes a step onto the edge of the roof.

Harvey" Michelle Look at me Michelle.

Piri Piri" turns around to see Harvey on the roof.

The puppets turn around to look to.

Miriam" ( sees harvey ) Harvey?

Harvey" its all for you Michelle.

Dade gets his camera ready to take a picture of what's about to happen.

Harvey" its all for you.

With that Harvey Jumps off the roof of the house.

Piri Piri ( Gasp )

As Harvey falls

SNAP.

Harveys neck snaps killing him instantly and harveys body hangs

Piri Piri turns around horrified by what he had witnessed.

As harveys body hands his foot smashes a window with shatters.

Harveys parents and the guest watches Harvey as he Hangs but the all of a sudden Claire screams.

Claire" ( screams ) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

With that everyone else starts screaming

Irving runs to the bouncy house and he grabs Michelle and turns her away not wanting her to see what had just happened.

Miriam" just looked in shock harvey the son she knew and loved had just hanged himself right infroint her as well as everyone she knew

Miriam just runs to Irving and the two hug with Michelle with them.

Dade looks at Michelle and he sees her eyes turn red the horrified just stares at her and he just takes the picture and just walks away in shock.

Soon later on the Sun goes down another day has ended


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Miriam just walks to the entrance of the library trying to forget what had happened her face had had dry tears after crying having lost her son.

Once he walks into the library she just walks to the desk she just sat down

Bartleburt another worker just floats to Miriam to see how she can comfort her.

Bartleburt" hey Miriam how are you doing.

Miriam" not that good Bartleburt.

Bartleburt" i heard what happens ( gives Miriam a news paper )

The paper artical Said Birthday Party Horror Harvey Beaks commits suicide by hanging at sister's birthday party Family and friends shocked.

Bartleburt" what did you think happend why did harvey do it?

Miarim" I don't really know it just happend all of a sudden.

Bartleburt" did harvey show any signs of Depression or anything.

Miriam" I don't really know anymore my son is dead and I am heartbroken about it.

All of a sudden a kid appears.

The Kid" are you guys talking about the suicide that happened?

Bartleburt" bye.

Kid" but.

Bartleburt" Go.

The Kid just mumbles as he walks off Bartleburt just turns back to Miriam

Bartleburt" maby you should just go home I'll take over.

Miriam" I just want to work.

With that Miriam just got up and walks to the book cart to put away some books.

MJ" sorry Mrs beaks.

Miriam" sorry about what.

MJ" about your son.

Miriam" thanks MJ that's sweet.

MJ just hugged Miriam Miraim just accepted it she felt like she could use a hug.

Elsewhere

Dade was in his room laying on the bed having been shocked state sence the Suicide he just been looking at the Camera the Camera he used on the day of the Suicide he just knew there could be pictures that could contain evidence.

With that dade just got up and he takes the Camera and he goes out to see if he can get the photos developed.

Elsewhere Miraim just walked out of the library Bartleburt just agreed to look after the library

Yet where ever she went people were talking about what happend to Harvey.

Once back out the house.

Miriam just walked into the house there she meet her husband Irving sitting in the couch deppresd.

Miriam" hey Irving.

Irving" ( turns to see Miriam ) hey your home early.

Miriam" Bartleburt suggested that I just go home.

Irving" ah.

Miriam" hows Michelle doing.

Irving" she seems to be doing okay last time I checked.

Miriam" i better go check on her.

With that Miriam just went up stairs to check on her only Surviving child once she made it she sees Michelle sleeping peacefully.

Miraim" ( whispers ) I am sorry Michelle.

Tears just start the stream down Miriams cheek after a minute she walks out of Michelle's room

Unknown to her Michelle immediately wakes up and she stars at her from behind her eyes turn red as she's feed on her mother's grieve.

Once out of michelles room she walks to Harvey's Room

Once there she opens the door and sees Harveys empty bed and some of his stuff that hasn't been touched.

Miriam just looked around and she just sat on the bed.

Two days later.

The beaks family were dressed up today was Harveys Funeral that the day they say goodbye to there son.

Irving" well todays the day.

They just walked to the church

The Chuch was big had beautiful stained glass windows depicting God Jesus and the angels and a big round stained glass window at the froint of the church.

As the family got closure Michelle begins to act strange.

Miriam" whats wrong Michelle?

Irving" something Wrong with her is she sick?

Miriam ( feels Michelle's Forehead ) shes Cold as ice.

All of as sudden Michelle violently hiss and she starts squirming.

Miriam" ( struggles to hold on to her ) Michelle whats gotten into you.

Michelle just starts screaming as if she's in pain.

Irving" i think somethings wrong with her.

Michelle grabs Miram hair and rips some of it off her scalp.

Miram" OW.

With that Miriam drops michelle who immediately crawls away.

Dade who was just standing at the entrance has witnessed to whole thing and was shocked and horrified by the event.

Later

Miriam and Irving just went to the funeral without Michelle but at the cemetery Michelle was there to witnessed the coffin getting ready for burial and for that whole time Michelle behaved during that event.

Dade just takes another picture of Michelle for hes now believing that she may be the Devil daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

at the photo development area.

Dade was looking at the photos the day of the suicide

The photos showed Harvey Hanging and the photo of the twins he took but soon he found it the picture of michelle and much to his shock the photo showed Michelles red eyes.

Dade" I knew it I KNEW IT.

The photo shows michelle and her devilish red eyes dade had finally had the proof he need.

Dade" I finally have proof.

All of a sudden Cody appears dades long lost brother.

Cody" proof of what?

Dade" look

Cody just walks to dade.

Dade" Remeber Michelle Beaks.

Cody" the beaks baby duagther?

Dade" well look ( shows Cody the photo )

Cody just looked at the photo of Michelle much to his surprise he sees her red eyes.

Dade" look at her eyes.

Cody" I see them.

Dade they are red.

Cody" what dose that mean?

Dade" she's the Devil Daughter.

Cody" Dade shes just a baby.

Dade" just because she's a baby doesn't mean she's innocent.

Cody" how do you even know she's a devil.

Dade" all i know and I suspect that she might have murdered Harvey.

Cody" I see whats going on your upset about what happend to Harvey.

Dade" I am serious Cody I think she really do something.

Cody" how would an innocent baby kill someone you saw what happend to Harvey .

Dade" I dont understand why harvey would just kill himself like that.

Cody" maby he was depressed.

Dade I dont think he was.

Cody" usually people have a good way of hiding depression.

Dade" Harvey would always tell somebody what was wrong I pay was depressed that's how he was.

Cody" come on Dade.

Dade" if you don't believe me so be it

With dade just began to walk out but not before he says something.

Dade" just know this why was Harvey's last words it's all for you Michelle in a happy smiley tone sound to you.

With that Dade just walked away leaving Cody alone.

Cody just signs

Outside dade just walks out and he sees fee.

Fee" Dade?

Dade" yes?

Fee what was that about?

Dade" what?

Fee" you accusing Michelle of Muder.

Dade" uhhh.

Fee" what would Michelle kill her own brother.

Dade" I don't know if I'm coming to find out.

Fee" you leave Michelle alone.

Dade" why would harvey say it's all for you Michelle.

Fee" probably good for attention.

Dade" ( angrily. ) WHY WOULD HARVEY KILL HIMSELF FOR ATTENTION.

Fee" Jeez Dade calm down it's just a theory.

Dade" would never kill himself for attention we always gave him attention and we gave him love yeah he kills himself for no reason is that what you trying to say.

Fee" that's not what I'm trying to say.

Dade " look at this photo.

Fee just looked at the photo of Michelle's red eye.

Dade" shes the devil I know she is she's the devil daughter.

Fee" how do you even answer she even is a devil.

Dade" I just know she is and I believe she might have murdered Harvey.

Fee" she didn't kill Harvey that she shoot him that she stabbed him no she didn't.

Dade" you don't have to get your hands dirty to kill somebody

Fee" whats happend to you dade what happend to the tattle tale that I loved and hated I thought you would change but I never thought you would accuse a cute baby of Murder.

Dade" fine don't believe me.

Fee" me and foo am going home tomorrow and I think we should just stay there permanently sence Littlebark has nothing for us now I do wish Mr and Mrs Beaks that they will recover and I am sorry for there loss

Dade" well before you go take this

Dade just gave Fee a Rosary fee just looked at.

Fee" whats this.

Dade" its my lucky rosary I always carry around protect me from evil spirits not only been but it gives you a good luck.

Fee" um okay.

Dade" at least take it it gives you good luck.

Fee" okay fine I'll take it.

Dade" good think of it as a goodbye present.

Fee" okay.

Dade goodbye Fee.

With that dade walks away.

Else where randle was getting out of a truck but as he walks out he asks Bentley knocks over the emergency brake as soon as he walks out the truck with a giant glass pane starts rolling backwards down the hill

Back with dade as he walks he all of a sudden trips and fall.

Dade" ow gosh why me? ( signs )

All a sudden the truck starts rolling down towards Dade sees the truck and gets terrified.

Dade ( Gasp ) NO.

All of a sudden the truck violently stops and the glass pane slides and as it the sharp edge slices Dades Head off decapitating him and killing him instantly the glass crashes into the window of the photo lab store destroying the window violently shattering it

Blood sprays out as Dades body falls to the ground Dead.

The crash alerts Fee Piri Piri Claire and Cody as they run to see what happen.

Claire ( sees Dade and screams ) AAAHHHHH.

Cody" oh my god ( puts his arms around claire who then turns her face to his chest )

Fee ( terrified ) WHOA.

Piri Piri ( Turns around horrified )

Fee just looked at Dades decapitated corpse she was terrified but what she had saw first Harvey and now Dade are both Dead.

Piri Piri" somebody call 911

Cody hes gone hes gone.

Fee just looked at the rosary and she rememberd what Dade told her with that she just pockets the rosary she was now termin to keep the rosary as a way of remembering

With that fee just walks away terrified as more people walks towards the scene


	5. Chapter 5

Fee not traumatised walk down the streets of littlebark thinking of what just happened Dade getting decapitated and harvey hanging himself infroint of everyone at Michelle's birthday.

She just walked towards the beaks residence fee was gonna inform Irving and Miriam that see and foo are gonna leave permanently Cuase now that there freind was gone what was the point in visiting.

Once There she opens the door was open

She's sees Mr and Mrs Beaks in the living room with a man this man was a elderly red fox and he wore Black cassock with an attached shoulder-length cape. The cassock is of the Roman style, with snap closures down the front. The cape, sleeves, and front opening have scarlet piping trim. There is a Mandarin-style collar with a white tab clerical scarlet sash worn around the waist. There is a Velcro closure at the front. The edges of the cincture have fringed ends.  
Decorative gold cross on a chain. Fitted scarlet skullcap.

Fee: um hello.

Miriam: oh hey fee this Father Thomas he's the bishop at the church.

Fee: oh I see.

Miriam: him and I were discussing about our duahther Michelle.

Father Thomas: I've see how she behaved earlier how she wouldn't set foot on the church.

Irving: and how her screams sounded like she was in pain.

Fee: well then I geuss well talk later

Once outside fee just sat down at the pouch and took a look at the photos of Michelle seeing her red glowing eyes it made fee a little worried about the family and the possible danger the beaks family could be in.

Soon the door opened and the bishop walked out of the house.

Father Thomas: God bless you Miriam and Irving and may God bless Harvey in the kingdom of heaven.

Miriam: thanks father.

Irving: Amen.

With that Father Thomas left the beaks property.

Fee: Mrs Beaks can I talk to you guys.

Miriam: sure fee come inside.

With that fee walks into the house there she just sat down in a chair Miriam and Irving sat on the couch and then Miriam began to speak.

Fee: I was coming to tell you that Tommorow me and foo will be heading back and well foo and fee are most likely never gonna return.

Miriam: oh I understand now that Harvey's gone theres no point in coming back to littlebark.

Fee: yeah I am sorry about Harvey and I miss him as much as you guys do.

Miriam: thank you fee I am gonna miss you guys as well but I geuss theres always Michelle.

Fee: another thing earlier Dade showed me some pictures and he thinks Michelle could possibly be the child of Satan.

Both Miriam and Irving went wide eyed in disbelief upon hearing what fee had just told them

Then fee showed Miriam and Irving the photos

Once they see the photos they are shocked to see the red eyes they couldn't believe what they were seeing but they didn't know weather to believe it or not.

Fee: Dade showed me these photos and I didn't know weather to believe him or not.

Miriam: maby we should talk to him.

Fee: I am afraid you guys won't be able to do that.

Miriam: why?

Fee: Cuase Dade is dead now there was an accident earlier today a runaway truck came rolling down a hill and once it stoped it a glass pane came and ...it decapitated him ...

Miriam: oh my gosh.

Fee: yeah maby there could be someone else you could discuss this to like possibly the bishop.

Miriam: I don't know if I should belive this or not it could have been some kind of error or something or Photoshop.

Fee: that's what I want to belive.

Miriam: I I need to be alone for a for minute.

Fee: I got to get going foos probably waiting for me we'll be leaving Tommorow Hopefuily you guys will be there before we leave forever.

Miriam: I will miss you guys.

With that fee just walked to the door and she opened it and walked that leaving the devistated couple alone to grieve.

Unkown to them Michelle had been listening to there conversation and Michelle couldn't help but feel betrayed knowing that fee is leaving

Once outside

Fee sees that it's storming rain was pouring down hard and then there was thunder and lightning .

With that fee ran down the street searching for foo she then looked at the rosery Dade gave to her she just held onto it tightly as she just starts running Thunder was becoming clouded and lightning getting real close to her.

Fee: Foo Foo Where are you Foo.

All of a sudden Lightning strikes a nearby mailbox what was real just 8 inches from were fee was standing at this point fee just started to run for it

Then she sees the church where the bishop lives and she just ran towards to the church in hopes to find shelter there as the storm takes its course

Once there she tries to climb the fence but rain was making it slippery and hard to climb on

Fee then sees that the gate is open and she makes a run for the gate.

all of as sudden Lightning strikes the fence part fee was just standing not two minutes ago

Once inside she runs for the door put it was locked and with that she just started pounding on the door screaming for somebody to let her in.

Fee: HELP SOMEBODY LET ME IN PLEASE.

Father Thomas hears the screams for help and he gets up and starts walking down the rows of benches to get to the door.

Father Thomas: who is that knocking.

As the terrifyed Fee knocks on the door on top of the church steeple Was a spear shaped lightning rod.

All of a sudden Lightning strikes the rod falls off and slides into the large stain window glass window

Sudden the pointed spired rod crushes through the window all falls towards fee.

Fee: ( gasp ) NNOOOO.

Suddenly the spear rod imaples fee into chest and out the back Killing her glasses shards the impales fees face and chest

Dades rosary falls out of fees hands and falls into the ground.

Father Thomas opens the door and is horrified to see fees dead body impaled buy the lightning rod and large glass shards.

Fee was now gone


	6. Chapter 6

In the kitchen Miriam was washing the dishes yet it was often sad for her to be doing the dishes as the the dishes reminded her of Harvey how he would often help her out with now that he's gone it was just her

She remembered that one incident were Harvey dropped a plate and broke it by accident and Harvey felt like he should be punished for the plate incident yet they made a new plate and that they had it protected but now that was in the past Harvey was gone and there's nothing that would bring him back.

Almost everything in the house reminded her of Harvey all the chores reminded her of Harvey and it was heartbreaking for her to be reminded of the child lost a child she loved.

As she did the dishes she turned and looked to she Michelle standing there making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Michelle creepily looked at her mother as she made the sandwich.

Miriam: oh um hello Michelle.

Michelle: hello mommy.

Miriam: making a sandwich?

Michelle: yeah and it's a good one I am making in real good.

Miriam just felt creept out by the way michelle just talked to her and by the way she stared at her.

The mother just walked away feeling a little scared of her own Duagther she just walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

In the living room Miriam sees what's on the news.

The News reporter: just in a girl who went by the name of fee is dead today after reportedly been impaled by a lighting rod.

Miriam just went wide eyed upon hearing about fee.

Irving comes in and he sees the news about fee and he sees his wife in shock.

Miriam: this can't be happening.

Irving just walked to his wife and began to comfort her and Miriam just began crying in his arms.

First Harvey now Fee almost everyone they knew was dying.

Unkown to Irving and Miriam Michelle was watching them.

The news Then showed paramedics loading fees covered bodie into an ambulance Irving just turned off the tv .

Then Irving just hugged Miriam yet Unkown to them Michelle was watching them.

Michelle's eyes just turned red as she looked at there parents.

Later that nigth Miriam was asleep she was tossing and turning

Miriam: no no

The Nightmare

Miriam was doing the dishes as she was doing the dishes there was Michelle just standing there looking evil at her then suddenly Michelle turns into a full on demon

Demon Michelle attacks Miriam and claws her throat open and Miriam holds onto her throat as she bleeds to death infroint of her.

End of Nigthmare.

Miriam just woke up gasping for air horrified of what she just dreamt of.

Irving: Miriam Miriam are you okay?

Miriam just couldn't say anything as she was scared to tell Irving about her dream of Michelle.

Irving: it's gonna be okay Miriam it will be okay.

Tears just streamed down Miriams cheeks as Irving comforts her by hugging her.

Unkown to them Michelle was watching them.

The next day

Miriam began to noticed that here periods have stopped and she felt nauseous yet she knew this was something serious is it could be a sign of pregnancy.

Fearing the worse Miriam just ran off

As Miriam ran off Michelle just stared at her mother from the with window upstairs.

Flashback

At the hospital Harvey meets his sister for the first time

Harvey: hey Michelle I am your big brother Harvey nice to meet you Bugaboo.

Little baby Michelle yawns

Harvey: oh gosh she's like an angel.

Irving: huh she sure is bud a perfect sweet baby angel.

Miriam just smiled at her son and her husband.

Unkown to her Michelle opens her eyes and shows her angry side.

End of flashback

Soon Miriam went to the store and she went to get a pregnancy test Once she got it she returned home and went to the bathroom.

Outside the bathroom there was Michelle having seen her mother walked into the restroom just stares at the bathroom door as if she's waiting to claim her as a victim.

Soon Miriam waited for the results of the test she personally hoped that the test would be negative but then the test comes in with two lines.

Miriam: no oh gosh please no.

With that Miriam angrily throws the pregnacy test against wall and then she got down on her knees and started crying.

She was Pregnant


End file.
